charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
To Exchange Power
To Exchange Power is a spell in the Book of Shadows that allows magical beings to swap their powers. This spell should be used with caution, as it can be very ''dangerous. Love Hurts When Leo Wyatt was shot with poisoned arrow by a darklighter named Alec, he orbed himself to the Halliwell manor for help from the sisters. However, they could not help Leo, as the poison was working too fast and Leo was slowly dying. Piper did not give up, however, and continued searching for a cure in the Book of Shadows. Later that day, when her younger sister Phoebe joined her in the attic, she walked in on Piper chanting this spell. Unsure if she should continue at first, Phoebe and Prue, who came to join them later on, allowed her to switch powers with Leo. If the spell worked, Piper would have Leo's powers and could be able to heal him. Personal gain After casting the spell, the sisters found out that not only Piper and Leo's powers were switched, but also those of Prue and Phoebe. Prue was now able to see the future and the past and Phoebe could move things with a wave of her hand. The two sisters were everything but happy, but to Piper this meant that the spell worked and immediately tried to heal Leo. However, she failed. Piper could not heal Leo and was a bit frustrated. Prue informed her that it took a while to learn how to control their own powers when they were still ''fresh witches, and Piper probably had to try and figure out what would trigger Leo's healing power. Prue and Phoebe went after Alec and keep Leo's charge, Daisy safe whilst Piper stayed at the manor to try and heal Leo. On their journey, both Prue and Phoebe learned to make their powers work, and had more respect for each other afterwards. Piper finally figured out the trigger to the healing power: Love. She healed Leo before he died completely. When Alec took Daisy to Golden Gate Park, Leo was still too weak to orb them there, so Prue and Phoebe went alone. Arriving at the woods, they quickly found Daisy and Alec. Phoebe figured that one of them could vanquish Alec by switching powers with him and use them against him. Prue chanted the spell and accessed his deadliest power, the Touch of Death. Phoebe then telekinetically brought him to Prue and allowed her to vanquish him. Prue quickly chanted the spell again to switch again right before he died. Ordinary Witches In 2005, Phoebe Halliwell had seen a premonition about the Utopia created by the Avatars. That premonition showed her such a good future that she wanted her sister Piper to see it as well. Phoebe was finally able to pursue Piper to switch powers and did so. But right on the moment, when their powers were switching, the demon Zankou interrupted them. He shot energy balls at their powers which fled out the windows into two unsuspecting mortals; Ronny and Denise. Zankou planned to kill the sisters now that they were powerless, but Leo intervened and hurt Zankou who flamed himself away. Piper and Phoebe went after their powers and found both Ronny and Denise. They brought them to the manor so that they could switch their powers back. However, both Ronny and Denise were to delighted and Denise froze the sisters. She and Ronny fled to a casino and used their powers to win but they were quickly found by Piper and Phoebe. Trying to convince that the sisters had to get their powers back, Phoebe showed Ronny her vision of the Avatars' utopia. Both Ronny and Denise then agreed to switch the powers back. When the four arrived at the manor, they were attacked by Zankou. But under the guidance of Piper and Phoebe, Ronny and Denise were able to fend him off. Appendices To Exchange Power :Chant: ::What's mine is yours, :::What's yours is mine, ::Let our powers cross the line, ::I offer up my gift to share ::Switch the powers :::through the air. To Exchange Powers ::(Alternate Version) :What's mine ::is yours,: :What's yours, ::is mine, :I offer up my, ::gift to share, :Switch the powers :through the air. ToExchangePowerScan.jpg|Scan from the real book Normal_046-piper-phoebe-7x11.jpg|Alternate page seen in 7x11 Notes * When Prue casts the spell to swap powers with Alec, Phoebe covers her ears (as seen in picture) so she doesn't hear the words; it can be assumed that the spell only switches the powers of those who hear it. * Unlike the first time it was used, in Ordinary Witches the spell manifests the powers in orbs. It was also the first and last time that the power-orbs had a purple glow instead of their usual gold glow. * In season 8, Billie Jenkins had to switch the words "powers" with "bodies", to help save the sisters from their demonic impostor's; Patra, Phoenix and Pilar, making the spell a Body Switching Spell. * This page has a minor error: "your's" has an apostrophe incorrectly added to it. However, some find that'' 's'' should be added as it would indicate possession (my power is yours). It should also be noted that this could be an old spelling of the word since the Book is over 300 years old. * As most of the spells in the book can be altered or have different effects, some have even been combined with others to make new spells, it is possible that this spell could be altered for better uses, such as switching specific powers so witches who have 2 or more could switch a specific power, it could be combined with so form of knowledge oor memory spell so the users know how to use the switched powers instantly. * An altered spell may have been useful in certain situations, for example when the sisters looked at their past endeavours, for ways to stop and kill Zankou. They could have used this to steal/swap Zankou's powers with Pheobe who only at the time had Premonitions, as this is not the first time it would have been done as Prue swapped Pheobe's premonition power with a darklighter, killed him with his own power and then switched them back. Also when Piper was pregnant with Chris and stayed in Magic School, she had no active powers leaving Paige to do most of the active Charmed stuff, she could have used Pipers powers who at the time was classed as the most powerful of the sisters. Exchange Powers, To Exchange Powers, To